The House Next Door
by YukiNoHana1
Summary: This is just a prolog to my story which is AU and Yaoi. In the story the g-boys have always known about the house that was next door. They have always known something was weird about it but never really gave a second thought. Untill the day they....Enjoy


Well, this is just the prolog to my story and it doesn't feature the g-boys yet..they don't come in till the next chapter. This is an AU story, not set during the gundam time. Hence the AU right?? ^_^ hehe Well, go on now and read the story!!  
  
WARNING: This is going to be a YAOI story so if you don't really like that kind of stuff, I am sorry. But I would still love to hear from you and what you think so far.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own gundam wing.. I wish I did.. but then again so does everyone else right?? hehe ^_^ ON WITH THE STORY  
  
The House Next Door  
By: DuoDuet02  
  
The little girl ran down the long spiral stairs in her pretty little pink dress. She had seen her fathers carriage pull up in the driveway and had wanted to be the first one to hug him and give him a long big kiss on the cheek. When she finally arrived at the big double doors, her father was coming up the front steps, his jacket slung over his shoulder. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw his youngest daughter there in her pink dress he gave to her before he left.  
  
She ran up to her father and leaped into his arms that were wide-open waiting for her. He hugged her tightly and she gave him the long big kiss on the cheek. He put his youngest daughter down and held her hand while they walked into their house together. They entered the house and her mother was standing in the big waiting/living room, with a smile also on her face. The little girl let go of her father's hand and ran up to her mother. The mother held out her arms and hugged her little girl as she told her that daddy was home. She nodded and pushed her lightly to go tell her sister and brothers to come down and greet their father.  
  
The father headed towards his wife and embraced her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they whispered sweet nothings to each other till the other children came down.  
  
Life continued as normal for them, the father working in his office and the mother in the kitchen, while the children were off doing their own thing throughout the house. There wasn't much you could do during this time period.  
  
It was a Sunday evening and the family was in the family room on the other side of the house. The little girl was lying under the glass table, playing with her dolls. The three older ones were sitting on the floor around the glass table and playing a game. The mother and father were on the couch, snuggled together just watching their four children.  
  
Everything was just perfect for them nothing could destroy the atmosphere of happiness and content.  
  
There was a soft thump in the other room and the father had heard it. His wife turned to him, asking if anything was wrong, and he said no. He figured it was nothing and continued as normal. Then the door busted open to the family room and some men came in with guns. The eldest daughter screamed along with her mother and the father got up from his spot to demand what was going on.  
  
The men didn't answer and just pointed their guns toward him and his family. The man in the blue outfit with a feather on top of his hat said only a couple words. 'You failed to meet the demands' and calmly said 'fire' to his men. Shots rang out everywhere, hitting the father first, and just moved on from one family member to the other. Everyone was dead, the father, the mother and the three children that were once sitting by the table playing a game. The man with the feather on his hat smiled and ordered them to all file out. Just as he was about to leave the room, he noticed movement under the glass table that was now covered in blood. He grabbed a gun from one of the men in front of him and walked over to the table. He bent over the table and wiped some of the blood off to the point where he was able to see through it. Once it was cleared he straightened himself up and smile when he saw the little girls face in tears, blood all over her, hugging her dolls close to her little body. He lifted his gun up, pointed it at her head, and pulled the trigger.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, what do you think of it so far?? Like I said, the boys won't be coming in till next chapter, so I guess you will have to wait till then. I won't take long in updating.maybe a day or two since it is vacation right now for me. Please leave a review I would greatly appreciate it a lot!! Thankies and HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ~DuoDuet02~ 


End file.
